


Shots Fired

by emilycrry9



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycrry9/pseuds/emilycrry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When some shots are fired things aren't what they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet like chocolate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064271) by [tinypeckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers). 



> Info: To understand these characters better to get a feel for them (if that makes sense) go to tinypeckers highschool/college au it is amazing! This is nothing more than a short story it has nothing to do with the plot Lacey has. Just an idea I wanted to write in her awesome character development.
> 
> Authors Note: So this is kind of like a side story of Tinypeckers college AU. I love it so much it was the first fanfic I have read on Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter. So anyways everyone on Tumblr inspired me to write some stuff to. This is my first fanfic so let me know if it sucks so I can try and make it better. Ugh… sorry for stuff in advance if you don’t like it. This will be multiple chapters not sure how many, I’ll post one chapter every Sunday unless something comes up. Might even start my own Highschool au.
> 
> You can find the highschool/college au on her Tumblr

It was a normal Thursday night. At least that was what Geoff and Griffon thought. They were all at the diner even Joel who was in town for a couple of weeks. Which of course put Ray in a good mood. Michael and Gavin were cuddling each other since they’ve arrived with Gavin on Michael’s lap wrapping his tan arms around his neck. Brandon and Ali were chatting away about various things with Ryan and Chris while Natalia and Lindsay were talking about upcoming tests. Jack was talking to Geoff about the upcoming wedding while Griffon and Caiti were secretly sketching the dress itself. 

“Do you know when you're having your big day?” Jack ask sipping his half empty glass of Coke. Looking more excited by the minute since he was asked to be best man. 

“No, I’m waiting for Griffon to choos, but I did show her where we were having it she seemed to-” Geoff was cut off by Griffon chiming in the words “Love it!”she said happily now holding Geoff’s hand. They both smiled and talked the rest of the time with Jack and Caiti.

As the night went on people started to leave until it was only Gavin, Michael, Natalia, Brandon, Ali, Jack, Caiti, Ryan, Lindsay, Griffon, and Geoff. Griffon looks over at the clock noticing it was getting late decides to tell Geoff she’s getting tired. Geoff understanding says “Alright. Were gonna head on out, see you guys tomorrow!” he places his money on the table including a nice tip and holds his future wife’s hand as they leave the diner heading out to the parking to Geoff’s Car.

“ Do you know when you wanna get married?” he asks now that the thought is refreshed in his mind. “Kinda, but I would like to wait and see ya know?” she replies sweetly. “Take your time. It’s our wedding and I am in no rush.” he tells her with a toothy grin. 

As they reach the car a man in a black hood creeps out from the car next to his. He coughs and starts to breathe heavy bending over. Geoff slowly walks up to him keeping Griffon far enough away. “Are you okay? I can call an ambulance if you- “ Geoff starts but gets cut off as the man stands up immediately. He walks backwards protecting Griffon from the strange man sensing the danger the hooded person was giving off. “Yes. Yes you can,” they say in a muffled voice that couldn’t be determined whether they were female or male.They start to walk towards Geoff pulling out a gun. Geoff walks backwards throwing his hands up.

Griffon couldn’t believe what was happening. Everything was fine and normal just moments ago and now her world seemed alien to her. She couldn’t see the persons face she just saw the back of her fiance’s head. 

“Give me all you got!” they spat in a rush not wanting to prolong this attack in the fear of anyone witnessing the crime. Geoff reluctantly did what he was told not wanting to put Griffon in any more danger. He pulled out his wallet, phone, and keys and threw them on the ground. “I ain’t dumb I see your watch to, gimme.” Geoff sighing looking down on the watch that was given to him by his father removes it and tosses next to the rest of his things. “You move a muscle I shoot.” the unknown mugger says gruffly, still pointing the gun at the couple while retrieving the valuables. The stranger walks around Geoff and towards Griffon. “What the hell do you think you're doing?!” Geoff asks getting angrier by the second as he steps in front of Griffon more defensively . 

“What do you think moron? She has that ring on her finger! Step aside or I blow you and the dumb bitch’s head off!” 

Geoff finally had enough of the asshole’s dumb demands, knocks the gun out of the muggers hand and knocks them to the ground and smacks their head on the black top. Geoff jumps on top of him as they started to move towards the gun. He yells to Griffon “ Go get help! I don’t know how long I can hold him for!” Griffon doesn’t move only shaking her head noot wanting to leave him to the lunatic. “I …. I can’t..” she stutters out. “Yes you can! Now go!” he yells struggling to keep the mugger still. Griffon does as she is told this time. Once Geoff sees Griffon out of view relief begins to wash over him until the mugger punches Geoff right in the jaw and sends him flying. Geoff ,now on his side, the mugger stands up and walks over kicking him in the side as hard as he can. Causing Geoff to try to catch his breath. “Stupid….ugh…..asshole! You ….did this...ugh...To yourself!” they screamed as they kicked him with all their might. Until Geoff gets the opportunity to kick them in the legs knock them flat on their back once again. Geoff slowly stands up clutching his side coughing and breathing heavy trying to get his balance back. He staggers towards the gun before the attacker gets a chance to. 

As he turns around to see if they were still on the ground the mugger punches him in the temple hurling Geoff onto the hood of his own car. The mugger turns Geoff to face him and punches him once again in the temple smacking his head onto the windshield causing it to crack and forming a spider web like crack. Geoff vision begins to blur but he manages to dodge a punch and give one right back back to back and finally kicking them in the chest to remove the extra weight on his body. The theft now winded catching his breath, Geoff stands on the hood of the car jumping off and landing right on them. “Ugh! the.. F-uck?!” they screamed through coughs. They both landed about two feet in front of Geoff’s car only inches away from the gun. They both wrestle throwing punches until one of them grabs the gun. The first to reach it after what seemed to be a year long struggle was the attacker.

He uses the butt of the gun to get Geoff to let go. As soon as his grip loosens the attacker takes the advantage to quickly get up once again and points the gun at his face. Both breathing rapidly staring at one another with Geoff’s bloodied and bruised face showing in the street light. While the attackers face is hidden in the shadowy darkness. The gun was moving around as the mugger’s aim was off due to the heavy breathing. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing. “ This….is ….it.. you know that…. right?!” they shouted using a lot of nonexistent energy. Geoff looks up at them replying “That’s… what you...may think.” He notices a rock behind him and takes the chance to remove the gun from their hand.

As the mugger raises his gun Geoff throws the large heavy rock at them.

BAM….

The gun goes off. Geoff feels an incredible amount of pain as he looks down at his shoulder but then couldn't feel anything anymore. His eyes went wide with pain and adrenaline, he started to crawl towards the shooter. “What the fuck?! I fucking shot you!” their arm was not steady at all anymore. His aim was horrible enough to start with but now with the heavy breathing and slight concussion setting in it seemed pointless to try. 

BAM BAM..

Two more shots fired towards Geoff, aiming for the head missing by a lot, as if he wasn’t aiming for Geoff at all.

BAM BAM BAM

Three more shots fired except this time two bullets went through the left of Geoff’s stomach. Although the attacker was aiming for his head. Geoff rolled over laying on his stomach remembering to try and put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. No matter how painful it was. Since his left shoulder was shot he reached over with his right arm to reach for the rock that was suppose to spare his life. While the mugger was distracted with his gun running out of bullets, Geoff threw the rock at their face as hard as he could in his weak condition causing the shooter to drop the half re-loaded weapon to the ground for the last time. 

“Ow-ugh you stupid cock sucker! You’ll die anyways!” They yelled through clenched teeth enduring the pain with his head up to stop the bloody nose that was gushing out blood. They started to walk away quickly not wanting to leave any more DNA evidence. Geoff grabs the gun and aims it towards the shooter and fires one bullet right in the middle of their left leg.They yelp in pain falling towards the ground grabbing their wound. A few moments pass Geoff starts to taste blood in his mouth which turns out to taste like pennies. He looks towards where he shot the mugger and sees them limp away into the darkness. He looks back at the ground beginning to feel sleepiness to eyelids down Geoff has sometime to think of what to do next.


End file.
